The Note
by TheIceSkatingElsa
Summary: Beast Boy walks to his door one night to find an Earth shattering letter from Raven. He finds her in a dark alleyway to find out a deep dark secret... Afterwards, the note seems to make them feel... more strange around each other... (BBRae, Robstar, Flinx, Cybee)
1. Prologue

**So, this is based off of a comic I saw. I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OR COMIC! NOR DO I OWN TEEN TITANS! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>He opens his door and finds the blue notebook laying outside his door. He picks it up and realizes it's Raven's handwriting. He starts to read and becomes more devastated with each word.<p>

_I've always been a cold and dark person...  
>Being half-demon will do that to you, I guess...<br>I've lived my whole life surrounded by bright, warm people...  
>And... When I met you... you were just as warm and bright as others...<br>Except...  
>Unlike others, when you were around me...<br>...you grew brighter...  
>And I got a little warmer...<br>I always wanted to be with you...  
>...I liked being warm...<br>But I repeatedly pushed you away...  
>...And went after people as cold as myself...<br>I guess I believed I didn't belong to someone as bright as you...  
>...But again, your light led me back to you...<br>...Just as you found someone else.  
>...you two were so bright together...<br>Even though it didn't last very long...  
>...After she left, you weren't as warm as before.<br>...I want to bring light back into your life...  
>...But could a cold and dark person really do that...?<br>...maybe I'll try someday... _

He can feel himself falling apart. All this time, after every time he thinks Raven doesn't care about him, she's been preparing to write this to him. Feeling tears about to fall, he closes the book and goes to Raven's room. He knocks once on the door, then uses the back of his hand to wipe tears away fiercely. No answer. He knocks twice on the door. No answer. He opens the door and peers in to see a mess. Broken furniture, lit candles, opened books.

"What is going on?" Beast Boy asks himself.

He walks over to her window, which is opened a crack. He can see scratch marks on the wall. From an animal. Is the beast inside him out again? No, it can't be. There wouldn't be this degree scratches on her wall. He feels it all crash down on him. He traces his finger over the marks.

"It was me. But why would I hurt Raven?" he asks before taking form of a hawk to go and find Raven. After hours of looking, he finds half of her cape in a dark alley.

"What the hell?"

"Y-you're back?"

Confusion etches his face. The voice is raspy and timid, but oddly... it sounds scared.

"R-raven?" he asks in confusion. Raven comes out of the shadows. She had a huge gash on her face, scratches on her neck and her half-cape droops low. In her eyes, fear, rage and sadness are rolled into one.

"What happened? Did I do this?" Beast Boy asks, a white, hot lump of heated emotions in his stomach.

"No, you didn't." Raven tries to limp over to him, but trips and lands with Beast Boy catching her.

"Who was it?" he asks, scared for an answer but wanting to hear it at the same time.

"It was C-c-c..." He feels Raven's pulse drop drastically and her eyes shut.

"Raven?" he says shaking her. No, this isn't happening. "Raven!" She wouldn't stir. Which is closer? The tower or the hospital? Hospital. He lifts her up in his arms, rushing into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was sorta rushed because I sorta kinda wrote this in English class today since we had to write a story about something (my friend wrote about Pokemon XD) and I wrote this... using my phone for the picture though :D Anyway, favorite, follow, TELL YO FRIENDS!<strong>


	2. Visiting

Beast Boy uses his communicator to contact the rest of the Titans.

"Beast Boy, where are you?" Cyborg asks and he replies, "In the emergency room. Raven was half-dead in the alleyway outside the bank."

"We are on our way." he says.

Beast Boy hangs up as the doctor brings him to Raven's hospital room. Just as he sits down, he realizes he was still holding the journal. He reads the note, trying to tell himself he is dreaming. He could pinch himself to wake up and Raven would be fine and he would be in his disgusting, dirty room.

"Raven," he says softly. "Please come back. If you don't, who's going to be the sarcastic one? Who's gonna yell at Cyborg and I when we play too many video games?"

No response. A few minutes later, the doctor comes in with the Titans.

"You see. She's in a trance, since she's healing herself. We saw a cloaked figure chase her back there and he used one of his weapons to hurt her, I'd say, considering the scratches and all. Luckily, Beast Boy showed up as the Beast to scare him off and go back to the Tower." the doctor says. "We looked at her x-rays plus we saw the alleyway security cameras. Beast Boy brought her here a little while ago."

Beast Boy looks at the doctor's note given to him a few seconds ago.

_Broken foot, scratches on neck (mostly healed)  
><em>_Gash on right cheek (needs antibiotics)  
><em>_Mild tranquilizer every two hours for 2 weeks  
><em>_Two Advil tablets by mouth every 12 hours for the next month_

"So she's on two medications?" Beast Boy asks, although it's a rhetorical question. The doctor nods. He stares at the note and wishes none of it were true. It happened. Someone had attacked her.

"Can I have a moment to speak with her... Alone?" he asks and the doctor nods as they leave.

He goes to sit next to her unconscious, frail body. She looked so at peace. She is hovering a few inches up with her foot hanging in a sling from the ceiling. She has small pink scars on her neck and her cape is replaced with a new one. Her eyes are closed as if in a few seconds she'd wake up from meditation. Her cheek still has a gash on it, but it looks like a cut from like a knife or something. She has a concentrated look on her face like she's trying to read one of her books while Cyborg and Beast Boy yell and scream.

"So, that note you left me... Do you really mean all that..?" He places her hand in between his. "I mean, you're always so distant. In the few times we really bonded, I fell..." He gulps hoping she doesn't hear this. "I fell in love with you." He sighs. "I know you actually don't like me the way I do to you, but I just wanted you to know that." He smiles and presses a cheek to her forehead.

"Mr. Logan," Beast Boy turns to see the doctor standing in the doorway. "Visiting hours are over." He nods and gets up. "Bye, Rae."

* * *

><p><strong>That felt bad. Was that bad? Please review! That'd be helpful :)<strong>


End file.
